


Valentine's statuses

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Facebook, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: I saw that meme on Facebook today and immediately got this idea! Not betaread





	Valentine's statuses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that meme on Facebook today and immediately got this idea! Not betaread

  



End file.
